militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Beilby Lawley, 3rd Baron Wenlock
| image = Beilby Lawley, Vanity Fair, 1893-01-28.jpg | imagesize = 200px | order1 = Governor of Madras | term_start1 = 23 January 1891 | term_end1 = 18 March 1896 | predecessor1 = John Henry Garstin (acting) | successor1 = Sir Arthur Elibank Havelock | governor-general1 = Henry Petty-Fitzmaurice, 5th Marquess of Lansdowne Victor Bruce, 9th Earl of Elgin | constituency_MP2 = Chester | predecessor2 = John George Dodson | successor2 = Constituency abolished | monarch2 = Queen Victoria | term_start2 = 1880 | term_end2 = 1880 | birth_date = | birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = United Kingdom | nationality = British | party = Conservative Party | religion = Christian | alma_mater = Eton College, Cambridge University | spouse = Lady Constance Mary Lascelles (1882-1912) }} Beilby Lawley, 3rd Baron Wenlock (12 May 1849 – 15 January 1912) was a British soldier, Liberal politician who sat in the House of Commons in 1880 and administrator who was the Governor of Madras from 1891 to 1896. Early life Lawley was the son of Beilby Lawley, 2nd Baron Wenlock and his wife Lady Elizabeth Grosvenor, daughter of Richard Grosvenor, 2nd Marquess of Westminster. He was educated at Eton College and at Trinity College, Cambridge. He was commissioned into the Yorkshire Hussars in 1869. He rose to the rank of Lieutenant-Colonel and also held the honorary colonelcies of several reserve regiments.Debretts House of Commons and the Judicial Bench 1881 Political career Wenlock was active in local affairs as a Justice of the Peace for the East and North Ridings of Yorkshire and as Chairman of East Riding County Council. At the 1880 general election he was elected Member of Parliament for Chester but inherited his peerage later in the uyear and was elevated to the House of Lords. He was Governor of Madras 1891–1895. He was appointed a Privy Counsellor in 1901, and made a Lord of the Bedchamber to the Prince of Wales (later George V). Governor of Madras In 1890, Lawley was appointed Governor of Madras by the Conservative Party which came to power in the United Kingdom. Beilby Lawley served as the Governor of Madras from 23 January 1891 to 18 March 1896. Lawley laid the foundation stone for the Nilgiri Mountain Railway which was begun in August 1891 when he was Governor. During 1891-92, the northern districts of Madras Presidency were gripped by a terrible famine. The government's persistence in continuing grain export from the districts of Ganjam and Viazgapatm made the situation even worser. Lawley established the Board of Mohammedan Education in 1893. In 1895, Lawley laid the foundation stone for a solar observatory at Kodaikanal. The Wenlock Ward of General Hospital, Madras was established in his memory. Lawley made significant enlargements to the Government House (now Raj Bahvan), Madras. Lawley also laid the foundation stone of the Madras High Court. [http://www.newindpress.com/sunday/colItems.asp?ID=SEC20020328080459 Restoring the old Article from NewIndPress news website] Family In 1872 he married Lady Constance Mary Lascelles, (1852–1932), daughter of the 4th Earl of Harewood, by whom he had one daughter: Hon. Irene Constance Lawley (b. 1889). She married Colin Gurden Forbes-Adam of Skipwith, Yorkshire. The Forbes-Adam family retain the Escrick estate which they now operate as a holiday and pleasure park. He was succeeded in the Barony by his brother Richard. References * * *regiments.org External links * External links * Category:Barons in the Peerage of the United Kingdom Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the Bath Category:Knights Grand Commander of the Order of the Indian Empire Category:Knights Grand Commander of the Order of the Star of India Category:Members of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom Lawley, Beilby 3rd Baron Wenlock Category:1849 births Category:1912 deaths Lawley, Beilby 3rd Baron Wenlock Category:Yorkshire Hussars officers Category:I Zingari cricketers Category:English cricketers